


A Surprise for a Lover

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Gavins Birthday, M/M, RK900 is actually nice in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: It's Gavin's birthday! And Conrad/RK900 has a surprise for him





	A Surprise for a Lover

_ACCESSING MODEL RK900'S MEMORIES_

 

_DATE: OCTOBER 7TH_

 

_EVENT: GAVINS BIRTHDAY_

 

_MEMORY ACCESS COMPLETE_

 

What was it about the human Gavin Reed that drove the latest model of the RK series over the edge? Perhaps it was the shorter males attitude, or even those fetching eyes that are kept upon his skull. Whatever it was, Conrad couldn't get enough of it. Everyday with such an aggressive male only drew Conrad in closer. He wanted to see him smile. Was he himself becoming what he hunts? He couldn't allow himself to become a deviant in fear of getting hunted himself. Fear- an emotion felt by humans when in a scary or disturbing situation. Alas, he couldn't help but acknowledge the pang he felt deep within every time he was around Gavin. So when he discovered a certain someone's birthday was soon to be, he had to act on it.

Conrad's first instinct was to discuss the topic with Lieutenant Anderson, being he's the only other human he could possibly trust. Of course, when he approached the desk that kept Hank, Connor was there too. As if they both could hear him approach, whatever they were talking about faded into silence as they both turned their attention to the android. Conrad found it discomforting at how they stared.. his LED flashed a crimson red as he stood there, taking in the environment.

"Conrad, what do you need?" asked the voice that was also his own. This brought Conrad from his train of thought, his LED now flashing blue once again.

"Ah, yes. I recently discovered an important event was coming up." Spoke the upgraded android, his piercing gaze moving between the two.

"And that event it?" Anderson piped in.

"Detective Reed's Birthday."

Connor and Hank both looked dumbfounded by his words. Maybe it was because they didn't expect Conrad to care. He took slight offence to the thought, which resulted in Conrad crossing his arms and tilting his head. "I want to plan something for the Detective, but I've never really looked into human birthdays.. so I came here for help."

Hank exchanged glaces with Connor. "We'll, typically, humans receive gifts from family, friends, or people they are in a relationship with. Do you know what he's interested in?" Connor spoke.

"I gathered that he is particularly fond of animals, specifically cats."

After a few minutes, they all plan to throw a party for the detective. They discuss color themes, gifts, and much more. Though Conrad didn't like the idea of serving cake to Gavin, he allowed it. Much time was put into the event. Conrad made sure everything was well kept and perfect. He would be the one to lead Gavin in, and the others would be waiting. He found it odd that this was a way humans planned birthdays, but he didn't question it. 

On the way to pick up Gavin, Conrad stumbled upon a stray kitten, fur dirty and tattered as it rested itself in the ally he was traveling down. Ribs could be seen, bugs crawled through its sunkissed fur. He went to gather the feline in his palms. It was small and frail, and for some reason, Conrad found himself longing to help it. He examined it, figuring out that it was female. She was only a week or two old, which made Conrad break. She woke from her slumber, greeting the android with a mewl. 

He never expected himself to bring a cat as a present. Conrad was actually quite fond of the idea so he went to action, cleaning the stray up, feeding her, and showing her affection she hadn't received before. Withing an hour, she was a completely new kitten. Once a dirty rat, who couldn't move from the lack of food, she was now lively and affectionate. 

Cradling the feline in his palms, he finally made his way to the detectives location. He was for certain Gavin would love this gift. 

 

Upon arriving, Gavin was standing outside, foot tapping violently. As he noticed Conrad, he was about to fuss at him until he heard the sweet noises coming from the animal in the androids palms. Gavins eyes were as bright as the sun in that very moment, he stopped what he was doing to approach. Conrad noticed the smile that rested upon the detectives features, causing color to rush to his cheeks, making them look a soft tint of blue. 

"Where did you get her?' asked Gavin, eyes meeting Conrad's.

"Poor thing was starving in an ally. So, I decided to clean her up."

 

Gavin took the feline as he eyes Conrad suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday?"

 


End file.
